


Just us

by OptimisticSmiler



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticSmiler/pseuds/OptimisticSmiler
Summary: Jon has a new boyfriend and Luke gets to meet him!





	Just us

From H2O: I found someone. Someone that means a lot to me. I want you guys to meet them. Can you come over this Saturday?

In all honesty Luke was surprised to get a text from Jonathan. His former friend had become somewhat of a shut-in after the death of his mother and refused to see anyone for months. The suddenly announcement of him being in a relationship confused everyone in the friend group. When did Jon get a girlfriend? When did he even get out of the house? Luke had agreed to see his friend Saturday but everyone else had “better” plans. He walked up to the old blue house. He remembered playing here as a kid but now it looked like no one was even living here. Garbage littered the front lawn and weeds seemed to have taken over. Last year's Halloween decorations were still up. The house was dark inside but Luke would see a bit of light streaming from the room on the second floor. Someone must be home. He gave a knock of the door and waited. Suddenly he could hear stumbling and cursing on the other side. He took a step back as the door flew open.

“ You actually came!” Jonathan smiled wide. Luke didn’t share his smile, his friend was a mess. He looked like he hadn’t showered in months or brushed his teeth. He was wearing disgustingly old pajamas and mismatch slippers. How could he be dating anyone looking like that?

“ Yeah of course I did…” Luke forced a smile, “ How’ve you been man? Haven’t seen you in forever.”

“ Good! I’ve been great!” He took Luke’s hand and pulled him into the house shutting the door behind them, “ Ever since I met Ev I...I’ve been wonderful!”

“ Ev? “ Luke raised an eyebrow, “ That’s an interesting name.” He looked around the house. It was just as dirty inside as it was outside.

“ Yes Ev! Well his name is Evan but he likes to be called Evan!” Jonathan gleamed, “ He’s upstairs come on!” He motioned towards the stairs as he hurried up them. Luke took one more glance around the house before following him. They walked over to Jonathan room but the other male stopped him before he entered, “ Just a moment. Let me just get him ready!” Luke was caught off guard by the statement. But when he was about to ask Jonathan had already walked into the room shutting the door. Luke couldn’t help himself and pressed his ear to the door.

“ Hey Evan~. I got someone I want you to meet!”

Silence.

“ I know you’re shy but he’s my best friend! You’ll love him!”

More silence.

“ Fine you’re my best friend but he’s a close second!...Okay...Okay! I’ll go get him now!!” Luke quickly stepped back as Jonathan opened the door, “ Okay come on it!!” Jonathan grinned. He was hesitant at first but slowly Luke walked into the dark room. To his surprise there was no one in there, “ Well? What do you think?”

“ Uh...I don’t know man. “ Luke rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, “ I don’t see anyone in here.” He frowned and looked at Jon. Jonathan stared at him for a moment.

“ What? Oh sorry!! “ Jonathan hurried over to his computer and turned it over. Expecting to see some sort of video chat he saw an opening to a Japanese dating simulator, “ This Is Evan!” Jonathan gleamed, “ Say Hello Ev!” Luke’s frown deepened as the screen remained quiet.

“ Jon…”

“ Oh he’s just a little shy!” Jonathan grabbed a pair of gaming headphones and put them on, “ Evan say hello!” He smiled. The screen changed to a screen with just Evan on it.

“ Hello Jonathan! Welcome Back!” Evan smiled.

“ I was only gone for a little bit silly.” Jonathan grinned as sat down in his chair, “ He’s so clingy!”

“ Jon…” It hurt Luke to watch as his friend talked to a screen.

“ This is my friend Luke!” Jonathan motioned towards him. The boy on the screen remained silent for a few moments.

“ Friends are a good thing to have Delirious!” Evan beamed, “ Let’s make lots of friends together!”

“ Of course! Anything for you Evan!” Luke stood and watched as his friend talked to the screen like it was an actual person, “ So Luke!” Like flinched as Jonathan turned to him with a distant look, “ What do you think if my boyfriend?”

“ Uh…” Luke forced a smile, “ He’s great! Really...cool Jon. How about I call Ryan over? I’m sure he'd love to meet him!”

“ Good idea!” Jonathan smiled and turned back to the screen, “ You hear that Evan? Ryan is going to come see you!”

“ I would love to see the Eiffel Tower some day!” Evan responded.

“ Of course sweety!” Jonathan grinned and gave the screen a kiss, “ I’ll take you everywhere!”

“ Good...good.” Luke slowly backed away. He needed to call someone. Someone who would help Jon, “ I’m step outside to call him. Just stay here.” Jonathan hummed in response as Luke quickly left the room and dialed 911.

 

“ Oh Ev...you make me so happy…” Jonathan smiled as he pressed his hand on the screen.

“ You make me happy to Jonathan!” Evan smiled brightly, “ But...you’re going to leave me...aren’t you?”

“ What? No of course not!” Jonathan sat up quickly, “ Wh-what makes you think that sweet heart?”

“ Your friend…” Evan frowned his screen becoming dark, “ He wants to take you away from me…”

“ No he doesn’t he just--”

“ He’s calling the police Jonathan.” Evan interrupted, “ They’ll split us apart...take me away and we’ll never be together again.”

“ No...I can’t live without you!”

“ I know.” Evan smiled, “ That's why you have to get rid of him.” His smile slowly grew, “ Get rid of Him Jon! Just like your mother….Get Rid Of Him. For Me.” Jonathan was silent for a moment, “ Jon. I thought you loved me...if you loved me you would kill him.”

“ I do love you.” Jonathan slowly stood up, “ Don’t worry my love. I’ll get rid of him…” he placed a kiss on the screen. He grabbed a knife from under his bed and walked to the door, “ I’ll be back Evan and he’ll be gone.”

“ Good...and remember Jonathan. I love you so much.” He grinned before the screen turned back.


End file.
